The Future goes on
by TheRejectFuture546
Summary: After 10,000 years Yuno is back! Her and Yuki are ready for a life full of nothing but happiness! But nothing is ever that easy. Deus is still around and he's going to test their relationship one last time before they can become God and Goddess. Yuki is glad to have Yuno back. Yuno's happy to be back, but she still has one more secret hidden away. Why did Deus let her come back?
1. Into the darkness

This is my first fanfiction! Please be nice! Sorry for any grammer or spelling errors.

Disclaimer: I don't own Future Diary.

**Chapter 1 - Into the darkness**

**Yuki's POV**

It's been 10,000 year. I haven't created anything, I have no one to talk to except Muru muru. Everything is so dark and depressing.

_She always comes back._

But I always told myself the same thing over and over again.

_She always comes back._

I couldn't give up hope.

_She always comes back._

I couldn't give up on our love.

_She always comes back._

I know she won't ever give up. She always finds me.

_She always comes back._

Not even death can stop her.

_She always comes back._

Yuno loves me and I love her. Muru muru would tell me that I'm only fooling myself. That i'm going insane in this dark world.

"Damn it Yukiteru!" Muru muru came close to my ear and started to scream, "Why don't you do something! Create something! I'm tired of the silence!"

More silence.

Without any emotion I stood up and started to walk slowly into the darkness. I stop before I enter my dark world and whisper loud enough for Muru muru to hear, "Bring back Yuno and then the world will get brighter." I walk into the darkness, collapsing to the ground and start to cry.

~~~~~~~l

**No longer Yuki's POV**

"What are you waiting for Gasai Yuno?" Deus said once Yuno awoke.

"Yukkii..."


	2. Deus Deal

This is my first fanfiction! Please be nice! Sorry for any grammer or spelling errors.

Disclaimer: I don't own Future Diary.

**Chapter 2 - Deus' Deal**

**Yuno's POV**

My head hurt and my body felt like it was asleep. My eye's started to water from the light, that's when I saw Deus. "Where am I?" I asked trying to look around. Deus laughs. "What's so funny?" I ask trying to stand. "You my dear are in the outer layer of hell." Deus raises his arms, showing off the land.

Hell?! What's going on!? Why am I alive? Better question why is Deus alive? WAIT!? "Where is Yukkii!?" Deus looks down at me, "Gasai Yuno I'm going to give you one last chance to be with Amano Yukiteru." My heart starts to beat faster.

"Yukkii..." I whisper to myself.

"Do you not wonder why i'm allowing this?" Deus asked. I was more excited about just getting to be with Yukkii! I didn't care at what cost just as long as i was with him. "Why?" I said but i didn't really care. Deus started to laugh again, "Because Gasai Yuno you still have one secret that you must tell Amano Yukiteru, if he still wants to be with you after you tell him then you two will be together for all of eternity as God and Goddess."

Secret? What Secret? Yukkii know's everything now. What would make him want to leave me again?

"Do we have a deal Gasai Yuno?" Deus asked. I don't even have to think. "Anything to be with Yukkii." I nod my head and smile. Deus laughs once again, "Then be off."

~~~~~~~~l

**Yuki's POV**

I sit in the dark bubble tears still rolling down my cheeks. Why must everything be so hard? Why can't i just be happy!? I look to the right and see my beat up phone. That stupid shit phone, I hated it so much.

"Yukiteru! Yukiteru!" Muru muru's mumbled screams invade my head. I sigh and whisper back, "Muru muru not now." "Yuno! Yuno!" Muru muru continues to scream.

Now she's using Yuno to get my attention. If only Yuno was really here. I take a deep breath and wipe away a few tears. I make my way to the bubbles exit. "What is it Muru muru, I thought we agreed the bubble was my-Yuno!?"


	3. Happy Ending, not yet

Disclaimer: I don't own Future Diary

**Chapter 3 - Happy Ending, not yet**

**Yuki's POV**

Suddenly everything seemed brighter. "Yuno!" "Yukkii!" I grabbed onto her and wouldn't let go. I ran my fingers through her long soft pink hair. I whispered into her ear, "I've missed you." Yuno let go of me and looked at me. She smiled and started to blush, "Did you really miss me, Yukkii?" I missed hearing her say my name. "Yes Yuno. I love you." I grabbed Yuno once again this time pulling her in for a kiss, a long needed kiss. I didn't want to ever stop holding and kissing her, but finally I had to pull away. "Yuno what are you doing here?" We both took our seats on the ground. "Deus brought me back! He said he would give our love one last chance! Isn't that kind of him!" Yuno jumped on top on me and started to kiss me again.

After another long kiss Yuno layed on my chest and listened to my heat beat as i played with her hair. "I love you Yukkii, I love you so much!" I smiled and looked at Yuno who wouldn't take her eyes off me. "It's been 10,000 years and i never gave up on you." Yuno started to blush and tried to hide her face in my shirt.

Yuno looked up at me again, "Do, do you think that maybe now we could...get married?" I was a little shocked. I sat up and held Yuno's head in my arms. "If that's really what you want?" I said as i kissed her forehead. Yuno smiled and whispered, "I want to be with you forever, Yukkii." I smiled and held her close.

"Umm that's all great and stuff, but what about me!?" Muru muru shouted from the far off corner. "Oh sorry Muru muru i almost forgot about you." I laughed and smiled at her. "Well i guess-"

Deus appeared and started to talk, "I think that's enough time for you two to get settled." Yuno dug her fingers into my shirt, holding on for dear life. "What do you want Deus!?" I shouted, my arms wrapped around Yuno. "You didn't think i would let you both back together so easily? I like to play games and this one is going to be interesting. Amano Yukiteru and Gasai Yuno from this moment till the end of the game you will be fighting for you lives once again." Yuno and I we're shocked. "What do you mean fighting for our lives? I'm a god?" I shouted back to him. "Yes you are, but if you want to stay with Gasai Yuno you must give up your powers until the end of the game. Now lets get to the rules shall we. You both will work together to protect one another. You will be fighting against seven new diary users. Defeat them and you two will become God and Goddess and live the rest of your lives together. Any questions?"

Yuno and I sat speechless. But i did have one question, "Why did you bring back Yuno?" I shouted one last time. Deus started to laugh, "Yuno has a secret, one that she might not even know she has yet. It's her job to tell you and if you want to stay with her after this then that will be the true act of love." Then Deus was gone.

I kept my eyes glued straight ahead. Another survival game!? What was Deus trying to do!? What secret is Yuno keeping!?

My thought's are interrupted by Yuno as she starts to let go of me and stand up. "Huh, Yuno?" I see tears hit the ground, "Yukkii..." I get up and grab her shoulders, "It's ok Yuno, i'm right here." Yuno lift's up her head. Her eyes are pouring out tears, but she's wearing a smile. "I love you Yukkii and i won't let anything happen to you. I promise." She kisses me on the lips and the world seems to just stop.

I won't let you fight alone Yuno. This time i'm going to risk it all for our love. I promise.


	4. Let the game begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own Future Diary.

I'm saying sorry in advance for all the grammar and spelling errors. I would also like to say sorry for the future diaries and the time they have (ex. 17:40) I don't really understand the time to well. I'm Sorry!

**Chapter 4 – Let the game begin!**

**Yuno's POV**

I wasn't expecting to see Deus again, why didn't he say anything before about starting another survival game? I looked at Yukkii so handsome and all mine. Just when everything was going so well Deus had to ruin it!

"Yukkii…" His head turned to look at me, he smiled and walked to me with open arms. He held me and I felt so safe. "Yuno I'm going to do everything I can to protect you. You don't have to do all the work this time, this time I'm here." I smiled and buried my face into his chest. His heart was beating so fast, I guess mine was to.

"Well lovebirds time to get this game started!" Muru muru shouted and then I realized I was no longer in Yukkii's arms. "Yukkii!" I shouted hoping he would be around.

Where am I? Looking around I started to notice. I'm at school? I'm standing by the school entrance, strange? Where's Yukkii? Shouldn't he be at school as well? Wait!?

Taking out my phone I saw that my future diary was back! "Yukkii!"

**August 15 17:40**

**Yukkii is already at school! I should get ready.**

**August 15 17:50**

**Yukkii is waiting outside. Yukkii's looking for me!**

**August 15 18:00**

**Yukkii is kissing another girl!? What's going on?!**

**August 15 18:10**

**Yukkii wants to walk to class with me! I'm so excited!**

Yukkii is kissing another girl? "Yuno!" I look up and see Yukkii waving at me from across the yard. I start to jump up and down and wave my hand in the air, "Yukkii!" I start to run towards him and I go to grab his hand and then. "Amano!" Moe Wakaba kisses Yukkii right in front of me. I'm going to kill this bitch.

**Yuki's POV**

What is happening! Why is Wakaba kissing me? I have to push her off. I push her off of my lips finally and notice that Yuno is having a freak attack. "Yuno?" She's looking at Wakaba like she's going to…oh shit. Yuno is about to punch Wakaba in the face. "Yuno!" I grab Yuno before she can punch her and kiss Yuno as hard as I can. Yuno's balled up fist is now relaxed. Thank goodness.

I hear a familiar sound come from my phone. I stop kissing Yuno and pull out my phone.

**August 15 18:00**

**Wakaba kisses me. Yuno is upset.**

**August 15 18:05**

**Yuno is calmed down now. Wakaba now seems upset.**

**August 15 18:10**

**Yuno walks with me to class.**

**August 15 18:15**

**Yuno is being really protective and won't talk to anyone.**

"Yukkii?" "Oh sorry Yuno!" Wakaba is still standing there looking at us, shocked out of her mind. "Amano, what's going on?" Wakaba asked her eyes glued on Yuno. I grabbed Yuno's hand and our fingers interlocked. "This is my girlfriend Gasai Yuno." Yuno started to blush, "Yukkii…" She smiled and giggled. "Yuno would you like me to walk you to our class?" Yuno nodded her head, "Of course Yukkii!" Leaving Wakaba with her mouth hanging wide open, what the hell is going on?

Me and Yuno take our seats in class. "Yuno?" "Yes Yukkii." I smile and continue, "What happened to us?" Yuno looked around the classroom checking to make sure no one was listening. "I think Dues put us back into another world. We've just taken the place of the old us."

Yuno was so smart, pretty, cute, funny, and I love her. I want he to be my bride one day, one day real soon. "Your so smart Yuno." I kiss her on the forehead and smile. Yuno is practically beaming she is over the moon happy. "Yukkii what do you think is going on with Wakaba?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Honestly I was just as shocked as you when she…ehh kissed me." I regretted repeating what had just happened. Yuno's hands balled into fist and her bangs hid her face. "Yuno? Yuno are you alright?" Yuno finally looked up a smile plastered across her face, "Never better Yukkii! Let's just forget about Wakaba!" I nodded my head in agreement.

**Yuno's POV**

Class was so boring all I could think about was Yukkii! Finally the whole school would know that Yukkii and I are a couple! I wanted so badly to kill Wakaba for kissing my Yukkii, but I know that wouldn't be a good start. I was going to try and be better for Yukkii!

Class continued at a snail's pace so I decided to take a look at my phone.

**August 15 19:30**

**Yukkii is listening to the teacher. He's so cute!**

**August 15 19:40**

**Class is almost over and Yukkii has started to turn his attention back to me! Yay!**

**August 15 19:50**

**Yukkii asks me out on our first real date! Well our first real date after 10,000 years and becoming a couple that everyone knows about! Yay!**

"Yukkii…" I smile as I look and my phone and my heart starts to beat faster! "Gasai Yuno? Would you like to share something with the class?" Oh no! Everyone heard me say Yukkii's name. I look over at Yukkii worried about him being embarrassed. Instead he is blushing and giggling. "Sorry." "Don't let it happen again Gasai Yuno." I looked down at my desk and started blushing. Yukkii is so cool!

A folded up paper was tossed onto my desk and it said, "I love you. Don't worry about embarrassing me, I think it's cute when you blush." I started to blush even more and look over at Yukkii. Finally after all this time we are going to end up happy! Why couldn't life always be like this.


	5. Meet the parents

Disclaimer: I don't own Future Diary.

**Chapter 5 – Meet the parents**

**Yuki's POV**

Class had finally ended and I thought that for the time being no one was trying to kill us so why not ask Yuno out on a real date. Yuno and I walked out of class together, "Yuno I was thinking that maybe we could…hangout?" Yuno started to blush. "Yukkii are you asking me out?" I could feel my cheeks burning, I was blushing also. Rubbing the back of my head I said, "Yeah. Gasai Yuno would you like to go out on a date with me?" Yuno grabbed my hand and started to jump up and down. "Yes Yukkii! Yes, yes, yes!"

Yuno and I decided that I would pick her up after I stopped by my house. I walked Yuno home and said my goodbyes and then continued to my house.

This is so strange. Being back with Yuno is like a dream come true! I wonder if she'll be ok with where I decided to take her. It's just this little kids playground and then we go have dinner together.

I walked up the steps to my house and—"What the hell?" My mom walked to the front door which was wide open. "Yukiteru? Amano! Honey no say stuff like that." I was a little shocked.

Mom's alive? I guess my life was starting to get better.

"Say what stuff? Mom." My mom smiled and tilted her head. "Don't say hell honey it's no appropriate." She smiled and walked into the kitchen. I ran up the steps and followed her. "So when did you get back?" She started to laugh, "Honey I got back this morning, what's got your mind so preoccupied that you can't remember this morning?" She turned to look at me with a smile on her face. "So what's on your mind Amano?" I smiled back at her.

My mom! My sweet, kind, loving mother was back! I never realized how much I missed her. I wanted her to hold me like I was her baby. I just wanted to hear her tell me that everything was going to be ok.

"Amano?" My mother said snapping me back into reality. "Oh right! Well you see I have a date tonight and I was just—" My mother dropped the pan she was holding and it hit the floor with a loud bang. "You have a date tonight." It was silent and then I heard her starting to cry. "Mom?" The next thing I know she's spinning me around the room and yelling, "Oh you have a date! My baby boy is growing up! Oh my I must meet her! What's her name! How long have you liked her! Oh sweet heart this is wonderful!" She is still holding onto me and I yell, "Mom I will answer all your question's if you put me down please!" "Oh of course!" She drops me and she has a huge smile across her face. I really missed her.

Mom went back to cooking while I sat at the table and answered all her questions. "So what's her name?"

"Gasai Yuno." I smiled at the sound of her name. My mom giggled, "Oh she sounds so sweet! How long have you liked her?" I rubbed the back of my head. Ummm well for a little over 10,000 years? "Umm I've liked her for a couple of months now." My mom started to smile, "Does she like you as much as you like her?" I started to laugh, "Yes she might like me even more." I covered my mouth. My mom stopped cooking.

Silence fell across the kitchen.

"Amano don't break this girls heart. If she really likes you that much you have to—" I interrupt her, "Mom. I love her."

More silence fell across the kitchen. Shit.

My mother started to cry and laughing, breaking the silence. "Awww you already love her! Have you told her this!?" I nodded my head. I'm blushing like crazy. "Honey I have to meet this girl! I have to meet her tonight!" I was even more shocked now. "What?!" She put her hands on her hips and nodded her head. "Yes! Tonight she will come over for dinner! That is final!"

Damn it.

**Yuno's POV**

I waved goodbye to Yukkii and then made my way inside my house. I slammed the door shut and then someone yelled, "Yuno?! Yuno honey is that you?!" Mom? "Sweetheart is that you?" Dad? He walked into the room smiling at me. "Sweetheart how was school?" I was shocked and a little scared. "What's going on?" I asked. I didn't notice but I was shaking. "Yuno are you alright?" Dad whispered and walked over to hug me. Mom walked into the room. "Honey…what's going on? Is Yuno ok?" She came over and kissed my forehead. "Huh, she feels fine." Mom said to Dad. Dad stopped hugging me and him and mom both looked at me.

I don't understand? Why aren't they acting like they normally do? What's going on? If they are still alive then, then they must have never done anything wrong. I guess? I should just play along, after all Yukkii is the only thing that matters.

I put on a fake smile and started to giggle. "Sorry mommy and daddy! I was just so excited and a little shocked." I giggled some more and started to walk to my room. But I stopped in my tracks when mom asked, "Why are you excited and shocked honey?" I stopped walking and turned around to look at her. "Oh well this boy—" My dad cut me off, "What boy?!" Mom hit him in the stomach, "Keep going honey." They actually care? "Oh well his names Amano Yukiteru and he walked me home today and—" I started to blush and giggle just thinking about him. My mom and dad both smiled and put their arms around each other. "What happened Yuno?" Dad asked with a smile. "He asked me out on a date! I'm just so excited!" My parents smiled at me and nodded their heads.

I decided I would take a shower before my date with Yukkii. I was already in the shower taking my time when my mother walked in. "Yuno honey!" I started to freak out. Is she going to kill me! Is this the end! We're they just messing with my head! "Yes." I whispered. She sat outside of the shower and started talking. "I want to know more about this Amano Yukiteru boy." What? "Okay?" I took a deep breath and started to relax. "So when can I meet him?" This caught me off guard. Since when did my parents want to meet Yukkii? "Umm whenever you want I guess?" I didn't know what to say they had never cared before. "Do you like him a lot?" I smiled and started to giggle, "Yes I really like him." "How long have you liked this boy?" Again I was caught off guard. Why did she care about how long I've liked him? "Oh I've liked him for a long time." My mother started to laugh, "Oh honey this is great! I can't wait to meet him and his parents!"

Yukkii's Parents!?

I almost fell over when she said that. Are his parents alive also? How could I not have thought about this earlier? "Oh well…umm, I guess you can meet them some day." My mother got up and started to walk out the door. "I'm just glad you found someone who makes you happy. I love you honey." And then she walked out.

She loves me?

I was motionless. What's going on?

I got out of the shower and started to get ready and that's when I heard my phone go off. I ran towards it.

**Text Message**

**From: Yukkii**

**Would you mind if we had dinner with my mom tonight? She really wants to meet you.**

I smiled. "Yukkii!" He told his mom about us! This is great! I couldn't wait to have dinner with them! I was all dressed and ready to go! I walked down the hall and into the kitchen to grab a cookie off the tray. Wait?! I stopped midway with the cookie almost in my mouth. "Cookies? Mom!?" She walked back into the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron. "Yes Yuno?" I pointed to the cookies, "Why did you make cookies?" She started to smile, "Oh I was going to give Amano some when he came to pick you up! Is that alright?" I nodded my head, but I didn't say anything. She looked at me, "So where's he taking you?" She started to wrap the cookies in a plastic bag. "He's taking me to meet his mother." I smiled and then I noticed mom stopped wrapping the cookies. She turned her head to look at me, "You're going to meet his mother?" I looked at the floor. "Yes." My mom smiled, "Could your father and I come along?! We would love to meet him!" I was once again shocked. "Umm I guess you could come?" "Alright then in that case we will bring some food and Amano won't have to pick you up, will take you!" I nodded my head and made my way to the front door.

**Text Message**

**To: Yukkii**

**My parents would like to come along. Is that alright?**

**Text Message**

**From: Yukkii**

**Ok! I can't wait to meet them! My mom's really excited. I will see you soon then. Love you!**

I smiled at the screen and my heart started to beat faster. "Yukkii!"

**Yukkii's POV**

Mom seems more excited than I do? She was even more excited when I told her that Yuno's parents would be joining us. I guess I'm a little worried. This is going to be my first time meeting Yuno's parents.

"Yukiteru! I'm almost done with dinner! I'm just setting up the table! When are they going to be here!?" I looked at my phone, no new messages. "Umm I don't know?" I looked at my phone again, this time looking at my diary.

**August 15 20:05**

**Mom's almost done with dinner. She's setting the table.**

**August 15 20:10**

**Yuno and her parents are at the door.**

**August 15 20:15**

**Yuno is really nerves. Her parents and my mom are getting along great.**

I yelled back to mom, "They should be here soon!" She walked over to me and smiled. I nodded my head at her. "Are you as excited as I am!? This is your first girlfriend! My little baby—" Right before she could grab me again and twirl me around the room the doorbell rang. "They're here!" My mom wiped her hands on her apron. She went to grab the doorknob and then took off the apron and tossed it to me. "What?" "Go put it up Yukiteru!" I ran to the kitchen and when I came back mom opened the door. "Hello! Welcome to our home! I'm Yukiteru's mother! It's so nice to meet all of you." She smiled at them all and invited them inside.

Yuno and I sat together on one side on the table while our mothers sat across from us, her dad took the head of the table. He smiled at my mother, "This food is amazing!" My mother smiled right back, "Oh thank you!" Yuno grabbed my hand under the table. I looked at our hands and then up and her. Yuno looked really worried. I kissed her cheek and smiled. "Yukkii…" She started to blush and then smiled at me. My mother started to cry. "You two are just adorable!" Yuno's mother smiled at me. "You seem like the perfect man for our Yuno! Don't you think honey?" She looked at her husband and he nodded his head and went back to eating.

The dinner continued and after we had all finished eating it was time for questions. Parents always had questions. "So Yukiteru!" Yuno's mom smiled at me, "What do you think of my little Yuno?" I smiled at Yuno and she smiled back. "She means the world to me. I love her." Yuno smiled and said, "I love you too Yukkii!" Yuno's dad started chocking on the food he was still devouring. "You love him?" He said as he gasped for air. Yuno nodded her head and started to blush. "I really do." She said smiling at her hands.

Our parents kept talking while me and Yuno went up to my room and talked. "So how do you think dinner went?" I asked Yuno. She was walking around my room looking at everything. "I thought it went well. Yukkii it's strange to be back in your room, to see your mother again, to see my parents. Everything is so strange." I nodded and sat down on my bed. "I don't know what's going on…but I'm glad my mom's back." I said looking at the floor. Yuno came and sat down next to me. "I know your mother means a lot to you. I'm glad you're happy Yukkii!" She smiled and I couldn't help it! I grabbed her face and started to kiss her as hard as I could. Yuno was already on top of me and then—"Yukiteru!?" My mother and Yuno's parents walked in. Yuno and I jumped off of each other and stood on opposite sides of my room. "Hey-y Mom!" I rubbed the back of my head and started to panic.

The look on all of their faces was blank. I couldn't tell what was going on with them. My mom took a deep breath and then clasped her hands together. "Fantastic!" My mom screamed. Yuno's mother came over and pulled Yuno and I for a hug. "I'm so happy for you two!" She screamed. My mom and Yuno's mom started to jump up and down. Yuno's dad was just smiling in the doorway. "What's going on?" I asked holding Yuno at my side. My mom smiled at me, "Yuno's parents agree with me that Yuno and you need to get married and have children! But we don't want to rush you two!" Yuno's mother joined in, "We just want you two to have sex together and then everything will fall into place!" Yuno and I started to blush and then the room fell silent. We both nodded our heads in agreement. Our mothers screamed with joy and Yuno's dad was still smiling. Yuno's mother pushed my mom and her husband out of the room and said, "We will leave you two alone then! If we need to we can go outside!" She winked at us and then slammed the door.

Yuno and I stood together with her by my side. "Yukkii…" I looked at her. "Yes Yuno?" She smiled at me. "Are you happy?" I smiled at her and pulled her closer. "Yes. I'm very happy." I kissed her and then everything fell into place and we made our way to my bed.

Yuno whispered into my ear, "I love you Yukkii!" I whispered right back, "I love you Yuno!"


	6. That Bitch

Disclaimer: I don't own Future Diary.

Sorry that this took forever to get out and sorry it's so short. Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors.

**Chapter 6 - That bitch**

**Yuno's POV**

I rolled over and saw Yukkii laying next to me. I smile and watch him for a little longer. If only this would last forever, but the game is going to start soon. Someone is going to come and ruin our happiness. I get up and look around Yukkii's room and i walk over to-Shit!

A loud noise came from the floor and then a knock on the door. "Yuki? Yuno? Are you both up?" I turn around to see Yukkii rolling over to look at where the voice is coming from. Rubbing his eyes he says, "Yuno? Yuno is that you?" I nod my head. The door opens and Yukkii's mom is standing in the doorway. "Morning! I already made breakfast! Yuno your parents left already and said you could come home whenever." She smiled at me and I smiled right back.

Yukkii's mom is so nice. She is so lucky to have a son like Yukkii! Yukkii smiled at me and then at his mom. "Ok mom, bye." She nodded her head and closed the door.

After breakfast Yukkii said that we should go to this park down the street. I was so excited about going to the park with Yukkii! This was going to be fantastic!

We enjoyed hanging out at the park, swinging, sliding, and relaxing. It was like some sort of dream that i never wanted to wake up from. I had my head on Yukkii's shoulder and i was starting to fall asleep.

"Hey Amano!" I knew that voice. I opened my eyes and lifted my head off his shoulder and saw that bitch Moe Wakaba. "Umm Hey Wakaba? What do you want?" She smiled and started giggling, "I knew that you would be here so i thought i would stop and see you!" Knew we would be here? Wait!? I looked around and noticed that everyone else was gone now. I tug on Yukkii's black jacket and whisper in his ear, "Yukkii..." Moe starts to laugh, "Yuno your just so smart. Your so lucky Amano, to have a girl like Yuno." Moe looked at me and i got a cold chill. "But i'm done letting his bitch steal my life. Your mine Amano Yukiteru."

A kitchen knife was tossed at my head and missed by an inch or two. "Run Yukkii!" I yelled as i started running toward Moe who was stilling tossing knifes. "You bitch stay away from Amano!" The smile on her face was dark and creepy. She tossed another knife right at my face. I fall to the ground and do a forward roll and kick her legs knocking her off balance. "Yukkii grab her!" Yukkii pins her down so that she can't move. "Where's her phone?" Yukkii asks as i look through her bag. "Oh Amano...your so cute." That's it! I punch Moe right in the face. Her scream is so loud, birds start to fly away. "Oh shut the hell up!" I said as i kept looking in her bag. "Now where the hell is your phone. Oh nevermind found it!" I look at her phone and-"Your diary is all about the class?"

Moe starts to laugh while blood is pouring out of her mouth from my punch. "Oh Yuno, maybe your not as smart as i thought. My diary tells me about everyone in our class. I am the class president after all." She starts to laugh some more and then whispers to Yukkii, "I'm sorry my love." Yukkii looks at her confused. Moe takes out a hidden knife and cuts Yukkii's thumb almost clean off. "What the hell!" Yukkii lets go of Moe and starts to hold his hand. "Yukkii!" I yell. I look at Moe who is trying to grab her phone. "Take this you bitch!" I yell as loud as i can. Moe is still running toward me, i kick her in the face and break her phone in half with my hands. Moe falls to the ground her mouth pouring out blood. "Yuno...go back to hell." She smiles, blood still pouring out and her teeth stained red. Her body then started to twist and turn. She started to scream but still had that smile on her face.

Poof! The bitch is dead.

I smile and Yukkii and he smiles back. "No one can come between us, you know that Yuno?" I nod my head and walk over to Yukkii and hug him. "I know, Yukkii."


	7. Dues in the head

Disclaimer: I don't own Future Diary.

Sorry that i have been gone for so long...i had a few family issues that needed to be dealt with and now that everything is semi normal again i wanted to start writing again. Enjoy!

**Yuno's POV**

I hugged Yukkii until i realized that his thumb was cut. Letting go of him, i take hold of his hand. "Yukkii! Are you alright!" His thumb looks fine nothing to bad. I hear him start to laugh, "Your so cute acting all worried about me Yuno." I kiss his forehead and think about how this is only one out of seven other diary users after us.

**Later on that night**

I lay in Yukkii's bed while he brushes his teeth in the bathroom down the hall. I lay, thinking about what Deus said, "Yuno has a secret not even she knows about yet." What in the world is he talking about!? I tell Yukkii everything. Maybe it has to deal with marriage? Maybe Yukkii is getting cold feet about me asking!? The last thing i want is to scare him away after everything we have been though.

"Yuno?" I roll over to see Yukkii standing in the doorway. "Yes?" He slowly walks over and falls on top of me. We spend the rest of the night like the perfect couple.

**Yuki's POV**

Who would have ever thought that i would be sleeping around with the prettiest and smartest girl in our class. Before i was just a bystander and now i'm the guy that everyone wants to be. But i do have to say Yuno is the most amazing girl i have ever met. She truly is my soul mate in life, my perfect match, the only girl for me.

"What about the secret?"

I sit up suddenly and look around the bedroom. Whispering, "Deus?" "Yes Amano it is I." I lay back down. "What is it? Why are you talking to me." Deus laughs deeply and then keeps going, "I thought it just a good idea to remind you that your about to find out a dark secret about Gasi Yuno and you don't seem the least bit worried. I mean she was locked in a cage by her parents, she was abused, she was neglected...is that really the girl you want to spend the rest of your life with, a crazy serial killer?" At that point i was done. I sat right up and yelled out to Deus, "SHE ISN'T CRAZY! IT'S HER PARENTS FAULT! SHE WASN'T BORN THIS WAY! SHE WAS DRIVEN TO THE POINT OF BEING A KILLER AND DID WHAT SHE HAD TO! SHE WASN'T BORN A KILLER SHE WAS MADE INTO ONE." Yuno grabbed my stomach and whispered something only she could hear, but i knew that what i said really touched her. Deus spoke once more, "Fine Amano, you have made your choice. But you will regret it."

**Yuno's POV**

Yukkii and I spent the whole afternoon going out to the little shops around this pond. It was the most magical day of my life and i enjoyed every second of it.

"Yuno! I'm going to use the restroom real quick, i'll be right back." Yukkii kissed my cheek and then rushed off. I smiled and looked at a few items to my left and then..."Gasi." I quickly jumped back and looked around. "Deus! Where are you?" I looked around until i realized he was hiding himself. "Why don't you just tell Amano your secret and save us all this blood." Laughing i countine to look at the store items. "Like i would ever give up on Yukkii. What is it that you think will keep Yukkii from wanting to be with me?" Deus laughed once again, which seemed to be becoming a trend with him. "Oh Gasi Yuno have you not realized that's for my pleasure...your not knowing is quite amusing." And like that Deus' voice was gone.

"Ready to go Yuno?" Yukkii walked toward me wiping his wet hands on his pants. "Yeah...lets get going."


	8. Yuki Moment

Disclaimer: I don't own Future Diary.

Let's just take a moment to see the new and improved Amano Yukiteru!

**Yuki's POV**

Everything has been going well the last two weeks. For some reason that didn't make me feel ok, i know people are out to kill us. It seems like we are all hiding from each other.

"Excuse me." I take my seat in class and the this girl walks up to me. "Yes?" I look up and to my surprise it is some girl i have never met before. "Are you Amano Yukiteru?" I smile at her warmly, "Why yes i am. What can i help you with?" Yuno sits down at her desk and i can feel her watching this poor girl. "I was wondering if you would like to help me with this little project i have to do. I just need a partner for the theater groups performance." I keep smiling. "Sounds like fun." The girl smiles at me and twirls around. "Fantastic!" I laugh and ask, "What's your name?" She smiles and her short brown hair shakes around. "Keyo!"

As Keyo walks away Yuno whispers in my ear, "What was that Yukkii!?" I turn around to look at her, that's when i see the same look of sadness on her face. "Sorry Yuno, it's just i've never been the really cool guy that everyone wants to talk to and i'm really enjoying it. I feel a whole lot better about myself." Yuno slowly starts to smile. "Alright i can understand that." I laugh and lean over and whisper in her ear, "Plus if i'm this confident with all these people think about how confident i will be later tonight." I smile and her and Yuno blushes. "Yukkii..."

I find it hard to believe that i never had all this confidence back when i was just a normal guy, i mean i have really come out of my shell and i feel so amazing and free. I have the girl of my dreams with me, the whole school loves me, and only one thing is standing in my way of pure happiness...the survival game.


End file.
